


dc drabbles

by sionis



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sionis/pseuds/sionis
Summary: just a place for me to store various drabbles! tags will be updated as more are added





	

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble was written to go along with a corresponding aesthetic edit i made on tumblr! http://jvytim.tumblr.com/post/151529703962

Jason and Tim have bought a house and they’re getting ready to celebrate their first Halloween together! Jason feels like they’ve only just unpacked all of their belongings and is not too enthusiastic about having to turn around and decorate now. But Tim really wants to have a small Halloween party with the family to celebrate their new life together as a couple. 

Of course they both put off preparations until the last minute and are only reminded that they really have to get planning when Barbara runs into Tim at the library and mentions how excited she is to see their new place. Luckily they’re both able to buckle down the day before Halloween and spend the whole day getting their home ready! Lots of apple cider is made to fuel them through pumpkin carving and hanging all of those fake cobwebs outside their front door (a task Jason gets stuck with because he’s “sooo much taller so it only makes sense.") 

Despite the last minute rush, everything manages to come together in the end and they all spend a nice Halloween evening together. Bruce compliments them on how well-maintained they’ve kept the house thus far and Alfred, much to everyone’s excitement, brings over some of his homemade pumpkin pie. It all runs so well, that later that evening when Jason pulls Tim aside so he can grab him by that knit scarf of his and press him against the side of their home with soft kisses in the crisp autumn air, it all feels well worth it.


End file.
